Blana
The Couple Blana is the name for the romantic relationship between Blaze and Luna . Their Relationship Unlike Lefark, Shadora, and Zephkye, this pairing is not confirmed, but is hinted. Since the last four members of Star Strike aren't confirmed to have any romantic interests, Bleam, Blana, Glaceam, and Glacina are speculated among the fans. This shipping is the most popular pairing for Blaze and Luna, because of the fans' interpretation of the possible evidence that could hint a future relationship. Part I They're first seen at Burbridge, when Blaze first joins the party. They don't interact too much here, but Blaze seems to follow Luna's orders and seems to respect her leadership. When they first speak with each other, Luna is a bit annoyed by Blaze's quietness and lack of words. It's interesting that she's annoyed by Blaze, but she didn't seem to mind anyone else that was quiet, like Skye and the Trinity Trio. Blaze is the only one that's unaffected by Luna's light-hearted teasing and and trolling, which annoys her anymore. It was noted by Shadow that they have an interesting "Like-Dislike friendship", though it's more on Luna's part. Blaze just shows simple amusement at her. Other times, Luna seems to like Blaze just fine. She didn't seem to be annoyed when Blaze said "Pessimistic as always, I see." It was assumed by Blana fans that she tries to hide her feelings by showing annoyance and assumed that Blaze might actually like being teased by her. She seems to be dead-set on trying to tease Blaze, showing something of a rivarly between them. In a Side Quest at the Haunted Mansion, Luna finds out that Blaze is scared of ghosts and is freaked out the whole time. She takes full notice of it and she actually successfully manages to tease him. He points out that she's scared of bugs, which doesn't annoy her as much. When he sacrifices himself to stay behind and fight off the armies of Risen coming into the area and slowing the group down, Luna shows concern for him and Shadow, but more for Blaze. After the group is forced to leave the two, Luna seems to be mad at his decision, but respects it. Part II They seem to get along better in Part II. Not as much interaction is shown between them in this part of the game, but there's a decent amount. Probably because they were more used to each other since they work together more than they did before joining Star Strike. The dislike part of the friendship seems to be less and it becomes more of a regular one, with some bickering. It's evident that Blaze cares about Luna when the group was at one of the Fortresses in the other world, she was nearly killed by an Undead Host. He told her to watch out and because of this, she was able to move out of the way and not get hurt. She was very grateful for him over this and thanked him. She said "Maybe you're not so much of a stick in the mud after all" jokingly. Even though it wasn't meant to be defensive, Blaze took offence and kept asking himself if it was true humorously. This shows that he seems to care about what she thinks of him and Luna shows amusement at this because it was only meant to be a joke. When defending the Lumiere Base, Blaze unleashes his Ultimate Move. Luna and Stream weren't present because they had to go turn on the security system. Some of them wonder what Luna's reaction would be to him using such a powerful and great move. In the Good Ending, four children are seen joining Astrid Lumiere, Shadow and Aurora's son, and Spark and Leaf's son. Each kid looks like their parent. The one that looks like Luna has darker hair, and the one that looks like Blaze has darker hair but lighter eyes. Some fans speculate that the two children could've been siblings. Scenarios and Side Quests In one of the Optional Scenarios that the Player can unlock at some point in the game, Zephyr talks to all the guys in the party. For some reason, they were talking about their love lives and Zephyr tells Blaze that he needs a strong person that could probably beat him up. Blaze just stares at Zephyr and pretends he has no idea what he's talking about. They are shown to be rather close when they aren't bantering in their Pair Ups.Even Zephyr states that they work very well together when they aren't bantering. Luna cares about his opinions of her and Blaze shows appreciation when she expresses worry when he gets injured. Blaze in turn in is impressed with Luna's intelligence, as seen in her Ultimate Weapon Side Quest. In Blaze's Side Quest, Luna is shown to be willing to help him as an Animorph and Stream hints that they could do this together. Among the Fans Blana is the fourth most popular pairing, tied with Glaceam. It's rival is Glaciena, but Blana is more popular since Luna and Glacieus don't interact as much, and some fans state that they're better off as friends. More people prefer Stream with Glacieus because of their close friendship. It's popular because of their like/dislike relationship, it could possibly be more popular if it was confirmed that they had feelings for each other. Interesting Facts *It could be suggested that Luna might be a bit of a Tsundere towards Blaze. *Both are more mature and serious members. *Both their themes are slower paced and aren't upbeat like some of the others. *This pairing is shipped by Lizzy Li and she has stated that she doesn't really like Bleam.